Devenir une Malfoy
by EvilScorpius
Summary: Two Shot - Les familles Black et Malfoy se rencontrent pour signer la version définitive du contrat de mariage entre Lucius et Narcissa. Mais qu'en est-il pour les deux jeunes gens ? Que pensent-ils de tout cela, et quel est leur opinion sur leur future moitié ?
1. Contrat et pressions

Et c'est un ... nouveau one-shot que je vous propose aujourd'hui ! Je tiens à remercier mon amie Fely' (si tu passes par ici un jour) car nos rpg m'ont grandement inspirés pour ce petit texte. En attendant, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Contrat et pressions**

Un vinyle enchanté jouait du Franz Liszt tandis qu'une jeune fille passait et repassait une brosse dans sa chevelure dorée. Le geste était devenu automatique et tout en organisant ses longues mèches la demoiselle songeait au programme de sa journée.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher de venir Cissa, _Ils_ arrivent ! La prévint Andromeda à travers la porte.

Le nécessaire de coiffure fut aussitôt rangé, et la jolie blonde vérifia sa tenue d'un regard sévère. Satisfaite, elle sortit de sa chambre pour descendre les escaliers d'un pas mesuré, comme on le lui avait appris.

* * *

Dans le hall du Manoir Black, se trouvait la famille Malfoy. Le patriarche Abraxas tenait fermement l'épaule de son héritier d'une main, et son autre bras était tenu par son épouse. Celle-ci se tenait en retrait, yeux baissés humblement. Lucius avait l'habitude de cette attitude de la part de sa mère, toujours à approuver le moindre mot de son mari. Cette soumission lui faisait froid dans le dos à vrai dire, lui rappelant que sa génitrice n'avait jamais tenté de prendre sa défense ou d'empêcher son père de le corriger sévèrement.

* * *

\- Voilà Narcissa. Venez donc saluer, ma chérie.

\- Oui Mère.

En son fort intérieur, la jeune femme grimaça. Entre les trois filles Black, elle était la seule à être appelée « ma chérie » et ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester cette appellation qui lui rappelait que son rôle était d'être la parfaite poupée destinée à un grand mariage pour lier les maisons Black et Malfoy.

\- Lord et Lady Malfoy, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. J'ose espérer que vous vous portez bien. Souffla-t-elle en effectuant une légère révérence devant le couple.

\- Le plaisir est réciproque, chère enfant. Répondit doucereusement le chef de famille tout en poussant son fils en avant pour qu'il salue sa promise. Le jeune homme évita le regard de sa collègue Slytherin et se saisit en silence de sa main pour la baiser.

Narcissa rougit légèrement sous le baisemain et leva son ravissant regard jusqu'à celui de Lucius. Le jeune homme ne put l'éviter cette fois-ci et se plongea dans leur contemplation quelques instants avant de se reprendre et de reculer pour se retrouver de nouveau aux côtés de son père.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi ravissante, Narcissa. Susurra Abraxas Malfoy tout en effleurant de son pouce la joue encore rosie de sa belle-fille en devenir.

\- Nul doute que leurs enfants seront beaux et vifs. Ajouta de son côté Cygnus, augmentant plus encore si c'était possible la gêne de sa fille. Leurs parents pouvaient-ils éviter de parler de choses aussi privées comme si la procréation et tout ce qui allait avec étaient des sujets publics ?

* * *

Lucius détestait chaque instant de sa vie actuellement.

Non pas qu'il haïsse les Black en soit, mais cette manœuvre de mariage arrangé auprès d'une de leur fille ne lui convenait guère. C'était un bon parti, il le reconnaissait bien volontiers. Narcissa était la plus ravissante des trois sœurs, et d'après ce qu'il avait pu observer durant sa scolarité à Hogwarts elle était également une sorcière douée. Le nom des Black associé à celui des Malfoy ne pourrait qu'ouvrir de nouvelles portes à sa famille déjà immensément riche et respectée. En soit, cette union était prometteuse.

Le problème résidait autre part, au sein même de la famille Malfoy. Ayant grandi sous la garde d'Abraxas, le jeune homme savait pertinemment que son père était un homme dur voire même cruel. Il ne comptait plus les doloris qu'il avait déjà subi lorsque son attitude était jugée inopportune. Dans ces conditions, Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre les mesures que prendrait le patriarche pour mettre la future Lady au pas et s'assurer qu'elle saurait être fidèle et discrète comme il sied aux épouses Malfoy.

Durant sa dernière année scolaire à Hogwarts, Lucius s'était penché plus sûrement sur le cas de Narcissa et l'avait espionné sans vergogne. Si la demoiselle avait remarqué son manège, elle n'en avait rien dit car il n'avait subi aucune conséquence. Tout en faisant preuve de beaucoup de prudence, l'héritier Malfoy avait collecté de nombreuses informations. Cette démarche quelque peu étrange lui avait permis d'en apprendre plus sur sa fiancée, et ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait rassuré. Loin de faire des esclandres, la jeune femme agissait toujours en parfaite Slytherin et faisait régner sa loi sans attirer l'attention. Elle semblait parfaite pour remplir le rôle que l'on avait choisi pour elle... Mais saurait-elle résister au grand Abraxas et à sa cruelle baguette ?

Les adultes passèrent ensemble dans un petit salon pour discuter des derniers détails du contrat définitif de fiançailles. Pour être totalement honnête, seul les hommes parlaient et se trouvaient soutenus chacun de leur côté par leur épouse respective. De leur côté, les deux jeunes furent envoyés dans une salle annexe sous la surveillance d'un elfe chaperon.

* * *

Assis confortablement sur un fauteuil en face de Narcissa, l'héritier Malfoy ne se priva pas pour la dévisager. Maintenant que son père n'était plus là pour noter chacun de ses faits et gestes, le jeune homme était bien plus détendu. Son regard s'attarda sur les longues boucles blondes qui ruisselaient sur les fines épaules, avant de s'attacher aux lèvres pleines de la demoiselle. Hm. Sous ses airs froids - garantis pur Black - Narcissa était pleine de vie et de promesses. Le cœur de l'héritier Malfoy loupa un bond lorsque une image de la demoiselle bien moins vêtue se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Par Merlin et les quatre fondateurs, ce n'était _pas_ une pensée décente !

Après une année complète à observer les faits et gestes de la superbe femme en devenir, Lucius ne pouvait nier sciemment qu'elle avait un charme certain. Il savait d'elle qu'elle aimait particulièrement lire près d'une fenêtre - toujours la même - à la bibliothèque, et qu'elle remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche lorsqu'elle était concentrée sur un passage particulièrement intéressant. Alors que ses yeux s'égaraient sur la peau satinée, une autre chose vint à l'esprit du blond. Malgré sa riche naissance, la jeune femme avait compris qu'elle avait besoin de peu pour être rayonnante et ne portait quasiment jamais de bijoux. Lucius approuvait d'ailleurs totalement ce choix, trouvant que sa gorge nue était ravissante.

Lucius dût se rendre à l'évidence. Sa promise avait bel et bien moins d'expérience que lui dans l'art de la séduction et pourtant elle était loin de le laisser indifférent.

* * *

Le silence qui s'était installé ne dérangeait pas Narcissa, elle appréciait ce moment de presque intimité avec son futur compagnon de vie. La seule chose légèrement perturbante était son regard gris sur elle, semblant presque la déshabiller mentalement. Intimidée, la jeune blonde se redressa pour aller ouvrir un meuble en bois sombre.

\- Que diriez-vous d'écouter un peu de musique, Lucius ?

\- Je vous en prie, faites. Répliqua laconiquement celui-ci.

Tout en grâce, Narcissa sortit alors un vinyle et alla le déposer sur le lecteur. La mélodie s'installa paisiblement, prenant de l'ampleur. Reconnaissant une valse, Lucius osa se redresser et alla inviter sa promise. Celle-ci se fit une joie d'accepter sa main, sachant que de toutes façons l'elfe présent empêcherait le jeune homme de profiter de la situation. Se découvrant sans le savoir, ils prirent position pour une valse courte mais non moins charmante pour eux deux, bien qu'ils le taisent par pudeur.

Une seconde mélodie débuta alors que tous deux se séparaient. La jeune femme rejoignit son siège sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive tant la musique la transportait. Lucius était pour ainsi dire dans le même état, et attendit que la dernière note laisse place au silence pour prendre la parole.

\- Fantaisie Impromptu de Chopin... Un de mes morceaux favoris.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle l'ait fait exprès ? Un sourire ironique alla se percher sur les lèvres de Narcissa avant qu'elle ne le regarde avec un franc amusement.

\- Vous pensiez réellement être le seul à savoir espionner ?

Lucius tenta de retenir le demi-sourire qui lui venait naturellement, mais ne put y parvenir lorsqu'un éclat de rire cristallin s'échappa de la bouche de sa future femme.

\- Ne soyez pas naïf Lucius, je n'ai parlé de vos petites occupations à personne car j'en ai fais de même de mon côté. Sachez que je connais le rôle que doivent tenir les femmes dans notre milieu et que je m'y tiendrai. Malgré cela ne comptez pas sur moi pour jouer le rôle de la potiche en privé. Je suis largement aussi capable que vous d'utiliser ma tête... ou ma baguette.

Cette phrase sonnait vaguement comme une menace. Ou était-ce une promesse ? Lucius n'eut pas le temps d'en apprendre plus car la porte s'ouvrit et le jeune couple fut invité à rejoindre les adultes pour la signature du contrat.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette petite immersion au sein de la tête de ces deux jeunes personnes. De mon côté j'adore imaginer ce genre de situations, compliquées et où on peine parfois à trouver de l'espoir.

La valse à laquelle je fais référence à la fin est la valse Op.69 No.2, de Chopin.

Merci à #Katie qui a encore une fois relu et m'a donné son avis héhé.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Le mariage de l'année

Okay il se pourrait qu'en fait ceci soit plus qu'un One-Shot... Qu'y puis-je si j'ai trop d'inspirations pour ce thème après tout aha ?

Bonne lecture de cette suite ( et fin ) !

* * *

 **Le mariage de l'année**

L'esprit de Lucius se retrouva soudain aux abonnés absents lorsqu'il osa poser son regard sur celle qui était depuis quelques heures sa femme et qui dormait actuellement à ses côtés, son visage tourné vers le sien et les lèvres entre-ouvertes.

Il était certain que la Gazette ferait sa une à propos de cette union, et il était même plus que probable que cet événement soit décrit comme le mariage de l'année. Après tout, n'était-ce pas quelque part le but de toute cette cérémonie ?

* * *

 _Flash-Back – La veille_

Tout avait commencé par l'arrivée des invités aux alentours de onze heure, tous munis de leur précieux parchemin d'invitation. Chacun avait salué Lady et Lord Malfoy, puis Lady et Lord Black. Enfin ils allèrent discuter avec les autres personnalités présentes tout en picorant sur le buffet les mignardises préparées par des chefs cuisiniers renommés. Les femmes se mirent à pavoiser gaiement au sujet des deux futurs mariés et de la décoration pendant que les hommes parlaient de l'alliance politique solide qui solderait l'union de ces deux puissantes familles.

Comme il était coutume, les deux promis n'avaient pas eu le droit de se voir durant les préparatifs. Aussi lorsque Lucius s'avança en premier pour rejoindre l'autel installé dans le parc du manoir Malfoy, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : apercevoir Narcissa. Il faut dire que depuis leur dernière conversation des plus perturbante, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'échanger un seul mot car tout avait été préparé et organisé sans qu'ils ne soient concertés.

Lorsque enfin la mariée s'avança, tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Vêtue d'une robe ivoire d'inspiration antique, Narcissa irradiait plus encore que le soleil de cette journée d'été. Ses cheveux avaient été soigneusement peignés et ruisselaient en pluie d'or sur ses épaules. Le mot d'ordre, et chaque invité l'avait compris par lui-même, était la fraîcheur. Narcissa Black venait de prouver à la haute population sorcière qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice pour briller de mille feux. Pourtant, quelques observateurs aguerris remarquèrent qu'elle semblait se moquer de la foule réunie ici. Nulle trace pourtant de suffisance chez elle, simplement un désir des plus sincères. Son corps ne brûlait que du désir de voir enfin Lucius, qui elle devait se l'avouer lui plaisait plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

Au bras de Cygnus Black, la mariée remonta l'allée comme dans un rêve jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient saisies par le mage en charge de la cérémonie. En délicatesse il enroula un ruban autour des mains de la demoiselle avant de commencer son discours, appelant mère Magie à lier les deux jeunes gens présents. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le tissu nouant les mains de Narcissa s'éleva en symétrie par rapport à celui liant celles de Lucius et les deux rubans se nouèrent ensemble lorsque chacun confirme qu'il jurait fidélité à l'autre sur sa magie. Dans un bel effet visuel, le ruban s'éparpilla en une multitude de particules argentées, qui vinrent former deux alliances à leurs doigts.

La cérémonie fut clôturée par le traditionnel échange du baiser, bien que celui-ci fut très bref, à peine deux pairs de lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre dans un geste chaste et maladroit. Chaque marié partit ensuite de son côté pour saluer et remercier les invités en fonction de leur genre, tel que le voulait le protocole.

* * *

Enfin le jeune couple fut seul, et Lucus s'empara en silence de la main de sa désormais femme et la guida jusqu'à une aile séparée du manoir Malfoy et l'introduisit dans ce qui serait désormais leurs appartements. La décoration était somme toute sobre et les tons se prêtaient à une atmosphère décontractée grâce aux nuances de bleus et de gris.

\- Nous redécorerons lorsque nous aurons le temps. Souffla le jeune homme sans relâcher sa prise sur la main de Narcissa. Bien au contraire, il la conduisit jusqu'au centre de la pièce pour la contempler une nouvelle fois. Rougissante, la demoiselle le laissa faire tout en lui renvoyant un regard intéressé. La robe sorcière verte et blanche qu'il portait lui seyait parfaitement mais elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle aurait aimé voir un peu plus de peau.

A cet instant, Lucius se sentit soudainement très maladroit. Il n'avait que dix huit ans, par Salazar ! En dehors de quelques baisers et d'une ou deux étreintes dans l'ombre d'un couloir de Hogwarts il ne connaissait rien à l'intime et pensait bien qu'il devait en être de même pour celle qui allait désormais partager sa vie.

Fort heureusement pour le bon déroulement de cette nuit de noce, l'héritier Malfoy se trompait. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune connaissance pratique, la jeune femme avait su ruser pour se procurer quelques connaissances théoriques. Aussi s'avança-t-elle vers lui pour glisser ses mains sous les pans de cette fabuleuse - mais bien trop couvrante - robe de cérémonie. Lentement elle l'a fit glisser à terre, laissant le sorcier en chemise et pantalon. Profitent de ce fait, Narcissa pencha son visage pour venir embrasser son cou avant de remonter sur sa mâchoire. La bouche soudainement sèche, Lucius la laissa faire tout en fermant à demi les yeux. Hm oui… elle était pleine de surprises.

Ne désirant pas être en reste, l'homme prit sa vengeance en venant caresser son dos, rapprochant leurs corps.

\- Narcissa… votre robe cacherait-elle donc autant de secrets que votre yeux ?

La demoiselle piqua un fard sous sa remarque avant de répliquer.

\- Il ne tient qu'à vous de le vérifier, Lucius...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que celui-ci passe à l'action. Sans prononcer un mot, il défit lentement les nombreux boutons qui maintenaient la robe de la mariée en place. Ses mains larges firent tomber le tissu encombrant à terre, rejoignant l'autre robe préalablement ôtée. Bien, il avait maintenant un peu d'avance. Il jeta un regard à Narcissa, et ce qu'il vit le fit reculer d'un pas. Ses sous-vêtements étaient du même blanc ivoire que sa tenue, et délicatement rehaussés de dentelle. À sa cuisse était accrochée une jarretière, qui fit briller les yeux de Lucius d'une lueur affamée.

\- Il me semble que vous êtes bien secret également quant à ce qui se cache sous vos vêtements. Bouda faussement Narcissa en le sortant de sa contemplation.

\- Ne soyez pas si impatiente, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. Je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer.

\- La fameuse modestie des Malfoy. Se moqua alors sa belle.

Son époux ne la laissa pas jouer plus longtemps et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser profond qui leur coupa le souffle et stoppa leur pseudo joute verbale.

* * *

 _Retour au présent_

Narcissa ouvrit lentement un œil et la journée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Et plus particulièrement la soirée, ce qui lui tira un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne pensait pas se tromper en affirmant que son époux ne se plaindrait pas de leur première nuit ensemble.

Comme s'il avait pu lire ses pensées, Lucius eut un léger sourire avant de recouvrir son corps du sien pour la dominer.

\- Narcissa, Narcissa... Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous ? La taquina-t-il.

\- Une femme de pouvoir, je présume. S'amusa la demoiselle tout en glissant une de ses mains dans les cheveux libres de son mari.

\- Je pensais à tout autre chose.

Dit son époux dans un souffle avant de se pencher à son oreille pour lui faire connaître le fond de sa pensée.

La jeune femme sembla apprécier sa proposition puisqu'un baiser scella ses paroles avant qu'ils ne se décident à appeler un elfe pour leur premier petit déjeuner commun.

* * *

Et oui, Lucius a 18 ans et Narcissa à peine 17. J'ai pensé que leurs parents les lieraient le plus rapidement possible après la sortie de Cissa d'Hogwarts, afin de donner rapidement une suite à la dynastie Malfoy.

Hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je me sens un peu seul actuellement dans mon délire là fufu.  
Des bisous sur vos fronts !


End file.
